


The Chronicles of Griddick

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Bathtubs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hobbies, Large Breasts, Macrophilia, Masturbation, Nudity, Public Sex, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Akane wants to discover more about Yuuta's Junk. How big it is, how hot it can get, and how many minutes it can stay up before it's of no use to her. To that end, she creates a figure of herself, and reaches for the Yuuta underneath Gridman. After all, spandex doesn't hide anything.





	The Chronicles of Griddick

Akane wanted Yuuta’s Junk. She didn’t know how big his Junk was, but in order to produce something like Gridman, it must have been rather chunky. Akane didn’t mind older parts, as long as they could get everything she needed done. She would have had to fiddle with the trackballs a bit, but she was sure she could get what she wanted out of it. True, she had never seen his Junk, but she’d heard rumors about it. Even looking at the outline of it was enough to get her excited.

“Sitting around and masturbating will get me nowhere,” Akane thought.

Thoughts of his Junk flew through her mind while she was working in her room. She’d been hard at work on her latest project, and hadn’t showered in a few days. The smell was getting intense, but it was only her and Alexis in the room, and Alexis was inside a computer. He couldn’t tell what she smelled like.

“What are you working on, Akane?” asked Alexis.

“The next time Gridman appears, I’m going to fight him myself,” said Akane. “So I’m making a figure of myself. I need to get the proportions just right.”

“That explains why you’re sculpting naked,” said Alexis.

“It’s how I get in the zone,” Akane said. “It’s going to be fun, stomping around town and showing all those fools just how powerful I really am. Maybe if I play my cards right, I can use the Assist Weapons as my own.”

“If you find such a goal worthy, I will assist you as necessary,” said Alexis.

Akane was surrounded by mirrors. She had to make a perfect statue of herself if this plan was going to work. She knew her own proportions better than anyone else. The shape and color of her nipples, how one breast was every so slightly larger than the other. Even in this digital world, her imperfections had been carried over to the body she currently inhabited. All for the purpose of letting Yuuta experience her naked self.

In the background, an idol music video by Rena Sayama was playing. Akane had turned it on because she liked the melody. She felt like, in another life perhaps, she and Rikka would have looked up to Rena. A very different kind of S4 from the world she inhabited right now. Like something she had seen in a dream.

With her sculpting tools, Akane bent over and began work on the intimate parts of her body. She didn’t inhabit it just yet, but every time her brush or her knife came into contact with the plastic, she felt a slight shiver in her body. Her empathy for her own image was strong. When the cold metal pressed against the figure’s nipples, she felt her own becoming hard. When it carved into her waist, creating the indent of her pussy, she felt it. Akane was very precise in recreating her own clit, knowing that without it, this would be all for naught.

“And when all this is over, I can just remake the city,” said Akane. “It’ll go perfectly.”

“You’re not going to paint this one?” asked Alexis.

“I don’t have any flesh-colored paint,” Akane said. “And the craft store doesn’t carry the particular shade of pink that my nipples are. I tried pulling one of my boobs out in the store for a color comparison, and checked every one.”

“You are dedicated to your craft,” said Alexis.

“Do you know how rare what I’m doing is?” asked Akane. “Sure, for your average light novel or video game there’s dozens of figures like this, but in tokusatsu, it’s rare. The Girls in Uniform line is the only example I can think of, and those were deliberately cartoony. Precure’s more likely to get a figma than an untransformed toku heroine.”

“I didn’t understand any of that, but no one knows who you are,” said Alexis.

“This is just a prototype. When this is over, they’re all going to want me. That’s why I gave myself such huge boobs. Men love those. Yuuta has to love them. If no one’s going to make me big, I’ll do it to myself!” Akane said.

She spent the rest of the night sculpting the figure. When the morning came around, it was insanely detailed. Every bump on her nipple had been drawn out, and even her glasses had been made. Akane was far from done. While she had a perfect nude image of herself, like an ancient Greek statue, without clothes her plan would fall apart. A hero in tokusatsu was defined by their outfit, by their uniform. Even those who didn’t don the spandex usually had something iconic outside of it.

While Akane wasn’t quite as good with it as her figure modeling, she was pretty decent at sewing. Akane put out her usual outfit and set to work recreating it at figure scale with help from a sewing machine. The tedious work of making it with her hands was something she wasn’t up for after the intense work of sculpting her body.

After many more hours of work in her makeshift workshop, Akane put the clothes on her miniature self. The colorful purple jacket was her favorite part. Akane admired her work, and then drew a bath. She was sweaty and exhausted, physically and mentally, from all the work that had gone into this masterpiece. She knew that Gridman was a being that wouldn’t be swayed by this, but Yuuta was still a high school boy. She knew what high school boys were like.

They were young, horny, and kind of stupid. Except for the last part, it was a mindset she was well acquainted with. Her bath having been drawn, Akane closed the door and soaked into the waters, feeling free to ignore anything Alexis would have asked her. What right did he have to interfere in her business? If anything, he was doing her a favor. Her heavy breasts floated above the water’s surface, the rather large nipples bobbing underneath the surface and back again.

“It’s always been a fantasy of mine...” Akane thought to herself. “To do it on a tokusatsu city set. After stepping out of those hot rubber suits, all soaked in sweat, bodies in peak physical form... we’d start fucking like animals, showing the tiny people in those facades every part of our bodies as I moved like a streetwalker. Tokusatsu is the art of the practical, the physical, and what’s more practical and physical than health and physical education? To do it in an actual city... that just adds more danger to the fantasy.

“And danger turns me on.”

Akane started playing with her nipples. She always thought her nipples were too plump, too big. Even when they weren’t hard, they stood out with their length and size. Her areolae were puffy and overly sensitive. All a side effect of giving herself such huge boobs in this world, but it was all for the sake of the one she cared about. Akane flicked her nipples with her fingers, letting out a small, cute sound as a jolt of pleasure spread from her nipples all across her body.

“Why do these stupid nipples have to feel so good?” Akane asked herself. “I’m going to soil the bathwater with my juices again. It’s my house, nobody can tell me not to... I’m a filthy little nerd.”

One hand groped her breast, teasing her nipple with strong pinches, stretching it and twisting it between her digits. The other hand vanished under the ripples of the bathtub, moving past her pubic hair and towards her pussy. Akane rubbed her slit, teasing herself with thoughts of the Gridman Alliance, all under her control. She would be okay with any of them, really.

The heat in the bathwater and her own body started to blur as Akane rubbed and teased herself, getting closer to a climax. Just as she was about to cum, she pulled her hand away and stopped. The tingly feeling remained in her body, giving her the motivation she needed to complete today’s kaiju attack. Akane got out of the bath and wrapped her towel around her body. Once she was dry enough, she returned to the computer.

“Are we going to launch the attack? I’m starting to get a mite impatient,” said Alexis.

“It’s showtime,” said Akane. She and Alexis spoke in unison. “INSTANCE ABREACTION!”

Akane stood in front of her computer, watching as the figure of herself was infused with life and data. It moved to the center of the city, landing from the sky with a crash. Akane had her consciousness linked to the monster, being a 1:1 representation of herself. Fortunately, as it was just plastic, she could sever her link before the battle ended, and would be perfectly fine. The giant Akane, in complete violation of the square-cube law, freely roamed the city streets, waiting for Gridman to appear.

In the distance, the words “Access Flash!” could be heard.

Gridman appeared. His face did not show expressions, but there was an audible sense of confusion in his voice. It wasn’t another Ultra nor a kaiju that stood before him. It was someone undeniably human, except much larger than usual. With proportions and a look that suggested less of a Spark Doll and more of a figure that would be purchased in an adults-only shop in Akihabara.

“One of Yuuta’s classmates? What are you doing here? This is no place for a civilian,” said Gridman.

“I’m not interested in you, Hyper Agent,” said Akane. “Show me what’s underneath that armor of yours. Cast Off! Change Akane!”

Akane knew that, while it didn’t originate from the Ultra series, the term she had used for her figure body did come from tokusatsu. It originated in Kamen Rider Kabuto, referring to the Riders in that series and their ability to shed armor. It was seized upon by the fanbase to refer to shedding other things, such as clothes. She had done so, leaving her giant body naked. Now, instead of the clay grey, it was fully human. Wonderful, soft-molded flesh with hard pink nipples, and a slit that looked entirely anatomically correct. There was no pubic hair because it would have been a pain to sculpt, but everything else was accurate.

She danced about the city, showing off her naked body. “What do you think, Yuuta? Rikka can’t give this to you. I have a voluptuous body that has something every high school boy likes. Huge, soft breasts. My back aches, but it’s worth it, because I know you’ll be drawn in by my sexiness. Even with these stiff, long nipples. Akane Beam!”

Akane had been rubbing her breasts, drawing out the energy in them. Her chest grew hot, culminating in firing off two converging beams of energy. They aimed directly at Gridman’s crotch, destroying part of his armor. The cracks in the armor were being strained by Yuuta’s erect cock, which had filled in the missing data, as if Yuuta was wearing Gridman like a rubber suit. The cock burst forth through the armor, appearing identical to his human sized one, but several times larger.

“Giving the entire city a view of your dick? You’re a naughty boy, Yuuta,” said Akane. “Did I get you that hard?”

“What are you trying to do?” asked Yuuta, his voice overtaking Gridman’s.

“I have no greater ulterior motive. All I want to do is have sex,” said Akane. “Do you know what drives an otaku? Utsumi could tell you. A love of art, mixed with a very real human lust. Making all their dreams come true. That goes for the girls, too, you know. Most of the people in this world are of no value to me, but because you are, I want to see your dick. And I want to fuck it.”

Akane walked over to one of the office buildings. She turned to the side, placing her breasts against the windows. As it turned out, this building had two of its windows opened at exactly the distance of her breasts. Her nipples were in the windows, barging into the office and pushing back the desks and plants inside. From the outside, Akane began rubbing her breasts once again.

“When this giant, kaiju-like Akane gets aroused, a beam comes from her nipples. My tits can wreck an entire floor of this building if you don’t let me have my way with you. Will you accept my offer?” asked Akane.

“This feels unbefitting of a Hyper Agent,” said Gridman. “Yuuta, I entrust this to you.”

“If it means keeping the city safe... then I’ll do what I have to,” said Yuuta. “There is a part of me that always thought your breasts were quite erotic. Their shape, their size, it’s like they’re my ideal chest.”

Akane smirked, and pulled her nipples out of the windows, moaning as she struggled to get her tits free. She stepped across the street and bent down on her knees, wrapping those magnificent, fat tits around the cock jutting out of the Gridman suit. She felt its warmth throbbing inside her cleavage, and dipped her head down to start licking. As expected from something that had been getting hot and stuffy inside a suit, the smell was intense. Akane loved it.

Her breasts clapped against his cock, echoing into the nearby buildings. The pressure and intensity of Akane’s breasts made Yuuta react. His face changed, but he didn’t make more than a few grunts. This wasn’t the sort of challenge Gridman was used to facing. He couldn’t call for one of the Assist Weapons now. He wasn’t even sure how they would be useful. There was nothing to do but to let Akane keep playing with his cock.

She reached her hands underneath her chest, playing with Yuuta’s balls between her fingers. They were nice and squishy, packed with a generous amount of cum. Yuuta clearly had a sex drive, but he hadn’t been using it for a while now. Akane cupped his ballsack in her hands as she continued squishing his dick between her breasts, watching in delight as a drop of precum came from the tip.

“You’ve got a nice pair of Ultra Man-Orbs,” said Akane. “How thick is your cum in here, I wonder?”

With Akane’s lips around his glans, Yuuta had no idea how to respond. He knew how to fight monsters. While he’d had some lingering feelings for Rikka, watching her plump butt sway back and forth as he walked behind her, he wasn’t sure how to act on them, or if he should act on them. Akane was much more forward and, as of right now, pushing him towards his first orgasm.

“Unleash your Caliber!” Ayame said. “All over my boobs!”

Gridman’s face cracked, revealing Yuuta’s underneath. Akane looked up, and saw Yuuta’s orgasm face as his dick twitched, before spurting ropes of sticky, hot cum across her breasts. Akane had heard an urban legend that men did this with their figures, but had never been able to clarify. She was pretty sure Utsum had done it at some point. It got all over her nipples and her glasses, covering her in a layer of spunk that she was eager to lick up, tasting of the rich flavor.

“So that’s what it tastes like,” Akane said. “I need to get this inside me.”

Akane leaned against one of the office buildings. She spread her pussy, showing off its naughty inside. All the pinkness of her actual self down on the ground was showing. Her breasts towered over the city streets like mountains, jiggling and wobbling as beads of sweat and cum flew into the windows of nearby buildings. Akane wanted a show, and until Yuuta gave her what she was looking for, her rampage wasn’t going to stop.

“It feels even better in here,” Akane said. “Don’t be wasting time, Yuuta. I’m doing all this for you.”

Yuuta quickly became erect once again. He was still confused by what was going on. “Akane? Are you sure this is the right thing? You may have affection for me, but I’m not sure if I feel the same way about you.”

“I don’t care if it’s one-sided. Sometimes a girl just wants a dick in her,” Akane said. “Do you want me to shoot from my tits again?”

Yuuta approached Akane from behind. It would have been awkward looking her in the eyes. It didn’t take much for his dick to slide inside Akane. She was extremely wet and receptive. Akane’s breasts jiggled, shaking against the buildings as Yuuta started to hump her. It was only a facsimile of her based on a plastic model, but on the ground, Akane had a full view of what her giant self was seeing.

All the people down below stared in awe at her giant self, shaking and sweating with erotic moans. Yuuta’s dick was even better, being all musky from merging with Gridman. The thickness and hardness was beyond what she had expected, and it fit perfectly inside her. Akane wanted to turn around and kiss him, but she knew that wasn’t going to work in this scenario. That was something she could only do while human.

“Akane? Are you enjoying this?” asked Yuuta.

“For a moment, the loneliness in me seemed to fade away...” said Akane. “My body can’t think of anything else but dick. Can you love a girl with slutty nipples like me, Yuuta?”

“I’m not sure...” said Yuuta. “But your pussy’s really tight. And hot. I don’t know if Gridman’s programming can handle this!”

For a human, this would have only been the start of a lovemaking session. As Yuuta was doing it from within the body of Gridman, there was a time limit. Akane knew that heroes in the Ultra Series could last for only three minutes. She was confident enough in using her pussy that was all she needed. She clenched her muscles, and grabbed Yuuta’s hands from the back, inviting them to grab her breasts.

“What do you think?” Akane asked. “Do you want to rub them? They’re really soft. With sweaty cleavage, hard nipples. G cups. Doesn’t that make your dick go wild?”

When Yuuta grabbed Akane’s breasts, his mind started going wild. Thoughts of saving the city temporarily vanished, replaced with only the infinite softness of Akane’s bosom. The problem was that Yuuta’s Junk could barely handle video, much less the immersive technology Akane was presenting before him. The cooling fans spun rapidly, about to overheat from the stimulation Akane was sending to his body.

The arousal that Yuuta received from Akane risked overheating his Junk. The Energy Lamp began to blink. Should it stop completely, it means Yuuta will never rise again.

“Akane! I’m going to cum!” Yuuta said.

“Do it! Fill my womb!” Akane said.

Gridman hugged Akane from the back, as Yuuta’s dick pumped a beam of cum inside her. Having something so hot, hotter than a processor being overclocked, enter the body of the figure Akane, risked destroying the structural integrity from the inside. The giant Akane began to dissolve, about to turn into the usual sort of explosion that happened after a giant monster was defeated.

Yuuta pulled his cock away from Akane. The rest of the Gridman suit hastily reassembled itself, including his face. As his eyes vanished behind Gridman, Yuuta said his parting words to Akane.

“It was fun. Maybe we can meet up back on the ground,” he said.

“It’s okay. I’m already happy,” said Akane.

An explosion, one that smelled of sex, rocked the city. Akane’s consciousness returned to her naked self back in her apartment. She felt like she’d had the most intense orgasm of her life, but the warm, gloppy feeling of all the semen Yuuta had left inside her had vanished. She was covered in sweat, and needed another shower so soon after the first one.

“What was that supposed to accomplish?” asked Alexis.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Akane said. “A lonely girl has her needs.”

Akane couldn’t wait to run into Yuuta at school. She wanted to take him into an empty classroom and experience that dick for real, without Alexis and Gridman being middlemen. As long as she was spending her days in this high school, having sex should be part of it. For even gods wish to play among the mortals.


End file.
